


Breaking Points

by faierieprince



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, spoilers for bismuth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierieprince/pseuds/faierieprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>breaking point - noun - the moment of greatest strain at which someone or something gives way; the point at which a situation becomes critical</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Points

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is the combination of me crying over bismuth and having too many thoughts about how she became who she is
> 
> special thanks to @crystal-peridot for beta-ing and overall being awesome

The road to war was a long one, paved with shattered gemstones and broken hearts. When Rose first recruited her, Bismuth was uncertain whether the Rebellion was ever going to be worth the suffering it would cause, but she was ready to fight for it nonetheless.

Initially, she didn’t understand why Rose would even want to recruit her to the cause. Bismuths were builders, not fighters. But Bismuth was big for her kind, so she assumed that Rose needed strong gem warriors, and Bismuth was eager to learn. It was almost a disappointment when Rose asked her to construct the Forge and make weapons for the humans and gems without them.

She worked tirelessly to create the Forge in the exact image that she had dreamed. She had always imagined having her own forge… Rose made that dream a reality. Built deep underground, Bismuth had created her own private sanctuary. She couldn’t hear the battle above, and rarely left the Forge. After all, Rose had given her this task. Other gems were told to go into battle, to risk their lives for the Rebellion. Bismuth wanted to be there with them, but Rose made her feel as though her task was even more important to the Rebellion than battle. So she worked, and she worked, and she worked, all so she could feel like she was contributing an equal amount.

Her first ingenious creation was the Forge, her second being Rose’s sword. After all, the leader of the Rebellion couldn’t simply exist for defense. The sword went through prototype after prototype, each given to a random gem as Bismuth came up with new versions and improvements.

The sword took her weeks, months, maybe even years.

It was hard to tell time in the Forge.

When it was finished, Bismuth put it through rigorous testing. Rose saved her from a meaningless life as a Homeworld gem. Rose deserved nothing but the best. Rose needed a weapon capable of winning the war.

Once she was confident in its value and perfection, Bismuth called down Rose’s first lieutenant, a Pearl who rarely left her side. She came down in a huff, clearly upset at being called away from Rose.

“Bismuth, this better be important. I can’t-”

“It is, I promise. It’s more important than anything I’ve done,” Bismuth interrupted, anxious. She had never done anything so bold. She had always been quiet. She never made waves. But Rose was her inspiration to step out of her shell. She sighed, collecting herself for a moment before continuing. “I need your opinion on something. It’s for Rose Quartz.”

Pearl cocked her head slightly, eyes narrowing slightly. “What is it, Bismuth? Show me.”

Bismuth instructed her to follow, then moved to a hidden platform which went even deeper than the Forge itself. “I built this for Rose. I think I’ve finally perfected it. And I think it could be our ticket to winning this war,” she explained as the platform lowered. When it stopped, Pearl followed her into a small chamber with a single stone table in the center. On it rested the sword.

Pearl’s eyes widened as they fell upon it. The sword seemed to glow slightly of its own accord, the handle glittering in the light of the lava surrounding the chamber. The reflections dotted the walls around them, lighting up the room.

In its scabbard, the sword would be almost as tall as Pearl. Her eyes glittered with amazement at the sheer beauty of the weapon in front of her. The handle was strong, yet delicate, its designs so intricate and beautiful she could have cried. The blade was long, sharp, powerful. Very slowly, Pearl walked up to it, gently laying her fingers on the handle and ghosting them along the length of the blade.

“Be careful,” Bismuth interjected as Pearl touched the blade oh so gently. Her eyes were watching Pearl’s every movement, judging her reactions carefully. “This sword can dissipate a gem’s form almost instantaneously without damaging her physicial gem.”

Pearl turned around, her face a mix of amazement and surprise. “You’ve figured out how to do that?”

Bismuth blushed at her reaction, and cleared her throat slightly before answering. “Uh, yeah. I haven’t been able to replicate it in other weapons, though. Just Rose’s sword. I mean, I guess I could keep trying, but it seems almost fitting that Rose should have the best, right?” She was rambling now, embarrassed that she didn't have more weapons equal to this one.

“You’re right, Bismuth,” Pearl said softly, turning her attention back to the sword. “It’s perfect, and a blade of this quality is most deserving of someone like Rose. How did you do it?”

“It, uh, it took a lot of work and a really long time.” Bismuth walked over and picked up the blade, extending it out. “It should be like a perfect extension of her arm and her power. I’ve balanced it with her in mind. She should be able to poof anyone, even a diamond, with a simple swing of it. It’s my greatest creation. My best work.”

“It’s truly amazing, Bismuth. You’ve done better than I could have ever imagined,” Pearl said, resting a hand on the larger gem’s shoulder with a smile. “I’m going to go get Rose. She needs to see this.”

Bismuth swallowed, and nodded. “I’ll wait here.”

It seemed like she was waiting forever. Time slowed to a halt in that room where she was left with just the sword and her thoughts. Pearl’s opinion of the sword was encouraging, but Bismuth was still anxious about giving it to Rose. She was pulling Rose away from battle for this. If Rose didn’t like it, she would have wasted so much time, effort, and resources on this sword that she wouldn’t have a place with the Crystal Gems anymore. Well, maybe that wasn’t true. But for her, at this moment, she felt like it could be.

Her heart began to race when she heard the platform begin to move. This was the moment. The moment which could change her career as a weaponsmith forever.

When Rose stepped into the room, her eyes had yet to land on the sword. They first swept over the room, noticing the glittering on the walls before landing on Bismuth. She gave the rainbow gem a gentle smile, her eyes soft and loving.

Bismuth hastily scrambled to grab the sword. She knelt before Rose, bowing her head as she presented the sword. “Rose Quartz, I created this sword just for you. It is molded specifically to be used by you, and is the greatest gem weapon I can conceive of. This sword is capable of dissipating a gem’s projected form without damaging the gem herself. With this sword, you would be able to bubble all of Homeworld’s armies. Please accept this as my thanks to you.”

Bismuth kept her head bowed, the sword presented above her head. She was shaking slightly with nerves. Then she felt the slight pressure of Rose’s finger lifting her chin. With that simple motion, Rose calmed her every fear.

Rose’s eyes sparkled like galaxies as Bismuth gazed into them. In that moment, she felt more valued by Rose than she ever did by anyone on Homeworld. With a smile, Rose broke eye contact, turning her attention to the sword. Gingerly, she took it from Bismuth. She inspected the length of the weapon before giving it an experimental swing. The hum of the sword through the air was like music to Bismuth’s ears. The weapon was truly like an extension of Rose. It looked like her, felt like her, was perfectly balanced, just like her.

Pearl and Bismuth watched Rose test the weapon, starstruck. Rose moved so gracefully. She spun the sword mesmerizingly, then attempted a simple thrust while holding her shield. It was hard to explain, but the pair of weapons looked so… _right_ on her.

After a moment, Rose stopped testing the weapon. She held it gently in front of her, inspecting the details on the handle. “Bismuth, this is absolutely beautiful.”

_Just like you,_ Bismuth wanted to say. Instead, she just blushed.

“And you say this will poof a gem’s physical form without harming the gem herself?”

It took Bismuth a moment to recognize that Rose asked her a question. She stood up quickly, blushing deeper. “Uh, y-yes sir. I made it with hopes that it could be a weapon capable of defending Earth from Homeworld forever. I think it could even safely poof the diamonds, if you got close enough to them.”

Rose sheathed the sword with a decisive motion. Then she turned around, placing her free hand on Bismuth’s shoulder. “You’ve done so well, Bismuth. I’m very, very proud of you.”

Bismuth swallowed, tears in her eyes as she smiled back at Rose. “Thank you, Rose.”

Rose nodded, then gently cupped Bismuth’s cheek in her hand.

In that moment, something changed within Bismuth. She felt a newfound confidence emerging from her core. From that day forward, Bismuth was a new gem. She was bold, confident, happy. She went from being reserved and anxious to being a strong gem, one who had an important place with the Crystal Gems.

Rose changed Bismuth’s life for the better, so Bismuth devoted hers to doing the same.

-

Years later, Bismuth truly considered herself one of the Crystal Gems. She was loved by all of them, and loved each one in return. She was boisterous and loud, and could light up a room the second she walked in. She would carry around Garnet and Pearl on her shoulders during the days between battles.

She loved Rose, too, though more from afar. She was devoted to improving Rose’s life, but never let herself get too close. She was important to Rose, and she couldn’t let her feelings jeopardize that.

Bismuth would help the other gems train, giving them new weapons to try out and proving herself to be a worthy opponent. During the battles, she would go back down to the Forge and work tirelessly to perfect weaponry and other ways for the gems to protect themselves.

According to Rose, she was too important to go into battle. The Crystal Gems couldn’t risk losing Bismuth to Homeworld. And though she wanted nothing more than to be up there, fighting alongside her fellow gems, she knew her place was down in the Forge. However, she still promised herself that one day she would get to go up there to fight with them. She had only witnessed this war second hand, and wished that she could be part of this as much as the rest of Crystal Gems.

Her heart longed to be on the surface with the others, to fight alongside Rose as her equal. She knew this was not meant to be, but still she longed.

Eventually, Bismuth got what she asked for. A battle so ferocious that they were bringing gems down to the Forge to take cover. A battle in which she could prove herself to be more than just a weaponsmith.

Grabbing one of her own swords, Bismuth ran out of the Forge. Immediately she was assaulted by Homeworld soldiers, but she shook them off. The terror she saw in front of her was so expansive, so intense, that she almost lost her form from the shock.

The Crystal Gems were practically overrun by Diamond soldiers. She witnessed many of her friends shattered, destroyed, ended forever. Even Rose Quartz wouldn’t be able to heal them. Bismuth’s eyes welled up with tears as she watched the horrors unfold in front of her. Angrily she wiped them away, and screamed as she ran into the battle.

She took out more enemies than any Crystal Gem to date. Rose Quartz witnessed her anger, pulled her out of the fray as the Diamonds began to retreat. Bismuth cried into Rose’s arms for hours.

Witnessing the war firsthand seemed like a good idea before, but now…. Now Bismuth regretted it, as did Rose. She was too angry, too resentful; in short, she was dangerous in this state.

Days after the battle, Rose finally decided to approach her, to help her cope with what she saw. With what Rose never intended for her to see.

“Bismuth, may I speak with you for a moment,” Rose asked, waving Bismuth over to an area where they could speak privately. After a moment, she got up from her spot with Garnet and Pearl to follow Rose, her face puzzled.

“Rose? Is there something you need?” Bismuth asked once they were in private.

“Yes… I’m worried about you,” Rose said softly, eyes gentle and deep. Bismuth couldn’t help but get lost in the depths of those eyes as she blushed.

“You… You are? Why would you be worried, Rose? You know I’m cool as a cucumber.” Bismuth grinned, talking with her hands. “No reason to ever be worried about this rad gem,” she said, pointing to herself proudly.

Rose smiled and gave a gentle sigh. “I think we should talk about what you saw at the battle.” Bismuth’s face fell instantly.

“Oh.”

“It’s normal to have feelings about them, Bismuth. It’s normal to be angry and upset after seeing what you saw. I just want to make sure you’re doing alright, that you aren’t going to do anything rash.” Rose’s face was painted with concern.

Angry tears spilled from Bismuth’s eyes, restricted sobs rocking her body. When Rose tried to hold her, she pushed her away. “No! I’m fine.” She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, sniffling briefly before semi-composing herself. “I just don’t want to talk about it, okay? I swear I’ll be fine, so quit your worrying before it gets out of control.”

They gave each other simple smiles, and though Rose could see that Bismuth wasn’t okay, she nodded. Gently resting her hand on Bismuth’s shoulder, Rose gave her a big smile. “If you need anything, I’m always here for you.”

It took everything Bismuth had not to let her eyes well up again as she nodded and Rose walked past her. She wanted to talk, but that wasn’t what she really needed.

In the days to come, Bismuth secluded herself in the Forge. No one was permitted to come in, and she didn’t come out.

This lasted for months.

She worked tirelessly day and night on her creation. It was the most ingenious thing she had ever created, a weapon which could end the Diamonds and Homeworld for good. A weapon which would save this Earth she had come to love. A weapon even more powerful than Rose’s sword.

She called it the Breaking Point. A drill point so big and so strong that could shatter a gem instantaneously when used correctly. Not poof, not bubble, _shatter._

Seeing the war up close and personal allowed Bismuth to truly understand the Diamonds and their goal. They didn’t care about Earth. They didn’t care about killing the Crystal Gems. And if they didn’t care, then neither would she.

Bismuth endlessly tested the weapon until she was certain it would shatter any gem. Trial and error found faults in construction and materials, but she worked those kinks out easily. The biggest problem she faced was ensuring that the Breaking Point could shatter any gem, no matter its size or shape or placement. A direct hit would pulverize a gem of any hardness into dust within seconds.

There would be no recovering from the Breaking Point.

There would be no destroying the Breaking Point.

This was the one weapon completely capable of winning the Gem War, and Bismuth could not have been more ready to use it.

Rose, on the other hand, was not quite so enthusiastic.

When Bismuth finally emerged from the Forge, Rose was worried. When Bismuth asked her to follow her down, her worry increased. And it was certainly justified.

“You’re gunna love this. It’s ingenius,” Bismuth said.

“It’s going to win us the war,” Bismuth said.

“I can use it to defeat every Diamond and all her soldiers,” Bismuth said, and Rose’s anxiety increased tenfold.

As they entered Bismuth’s testing chamber, Rose’s face began to betray her feelings.

“Rose, whatever you’re thinking, set it aside,” Bismuth demanded when she saw Rose’s expression. Turning around, she stomped on a floor tile and picked up an object. Rose was briefly distracted by the filling of the stone soldiers, but she quickly turned her attention back to Bismuth.

Bismuth’s expression terrified her.

It was one of evil and hatred, a horrific grin and molten look in her eyes which told Rose that she had lost faith in the Rebellion’s message of peace. This was an expression of war. Bismuth was ruthless, ready to personally destroy every last Homeworld gem who fought against them.

The weapon in her hands seemed simple enough at first, a strong cone with an impossibly sharp point, an arm sheath system which allowed the user to wear it. An inner grip to pull back and slam the weapon forward.

“I call it… The Breaking Point.”

Rose swallowed, eyebrows knitted together anxiously.

“Allow me to demonstrate,” Bismuth offered, as though Rose’s anxieties could be put to rest by knowing the weapon’s true purpose.

Bismuth slammed it into the soldier’s gem, crashing through it with such intensity that Rose almost yelped in fear. “This weapon can shatter any gem nigh instantaneously. There will be nothing left of her to fight.”

She grinned and walked to another, onto which she placed an actual, real gem. Before Rose could voice her concerns, Bismuth had shattered the gem into a powder.

“Bismuth, no!” Rose cried, but it was too late. Bismuth turned around, anger clear in her face. “What… What have you done?”

“What, Rose?! This is the weapon to shatter Homeworld. To destroy the Diamonds. To get _revenge,_ ” she shouted, eyes fiery. “This is our _chance_ Rose. Don’t you dare refuse it.”

“You know that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Rose retorted, so worried that she placed her hand on the sword at her side. “That’s not who we _are_ , Bismuth. That’s not what the Crystal Gems do. We don’t shatter gems. We don’t kill our sisters.”

Bismuth snorted. “Are you serious, Rose? What, do you think you’re going to defeat Homeworld with that sword? You think the Diamonds will slow down long enough for you to bubble them all? I don’t think so, Rose, I don’t think so.”

Rose pulled out the sword and shifted into a ready position. “… Don’t make me do this, Bismuth.”

Bismuth’s expression turned to one of betrayal. With a sneer she called out, “Are you serious? You’re going to poof me… Over this?” She moved back onto her heels, pulling back the Breaking Point. “Fine. Maybe I can actually lead the Crystal Gems to something other than failure,” she spat, words like acid dripping from her lips.

Bismuth charged at Rose, but she dodged the attack. “Don’t make me do this!!!”

“It’s done, Rose! If you’re going to fight me, then fight!”

Bismuth charged again, and this time Rose parried the attack with her shield. But Bismuth was stronger than her, and pushed down on the shield, knocking Rose to her knees.

“You can’t win against me, Rose! We both know that, so accept your defeat with dignity!”

Rose rolled away as she dropped her shield, now wielding the sword with both hands and facing Bismuth with tears in her eyes. “Please, Bismuth!”

Bismuth’s response was to charge again, war cry echoing through the room and up the shafts. This time Rose didn’t dodge, but instead knealt and thrusted.

Time seemed to stop as her hilt hit Bismuth’s chest, as Bismuth’s eyes screamed betrayal and hatred. There was no love for Rose left inside of her.

Tears streamed down Rose’s face as Bismuth fell apart, dissipating. She caught the gem before it hit the ground, bubbling it gently.

Sobs racked her body as she held Bismuth to her chest, one of her most important and loyal gems… Gone by her own hand.

When she finally stood up, her dress was coated in dirt and torn. She stared at the Breaking Point, but couldn’t bear to touch it. Instead, she left it down there, in that chamber, in the Forge. She gathered all the finished weapons and pulled them out, permanently closing the Forge.

Without Bismuth, there was no Forge.

Rose summoned Lion to her side, gingerly placing Bismuth inside of him. He nuzzled her tear stained face as though he understood her pain.

She didn’t tell the gems. She couldn’t. Homeworld attacked the next day, and she made up some tale about Bismuth being lost to the Diamonds. Everyone was devasted, but accepted it.

Some nights she would go visit Bismuth’s bubble, staring at it quietly, holding her and stroking the bubble as though that could mend their relationship and soothe Bismuth. On those nights, she would cry, and the last time she did it, she only had words for her fallen companion.

“I’m sorry, Bismuth. I’m so, so sorry.”


End file.
